the_wubbulous_adventures_of_blues_cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues
The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues is a crossover TV series of Blue's Clues and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss to be made by Iamnater1225. Summary A teenage human named Steve welcomes the Cat in the Hat and his friends from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss to the "Blue's Clues" house, where his animated puppy, Blue, helps find three clues to something they are trying to figure out. Preschool viewers are invited to participate, with Blue and her friends stopping to listen to what the audience has to say. List of Main Characters *Blue *Steve *Joe *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *The Shakers: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon *Pail and Shovel *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *The Cat in the Hat *Terrence McBird *The Little Cats A to Z *The Grinch *Max the Dog *Fox and Knox *Yertle the Turtle *Horton the Elephant *Morton the Elephant-Bird *Jane Kangaroo *Junior Kangaroo *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *The Wickershams *Norval the Fish *Sarah Hall Small *Matthew Katroom *Sam-I-Am *Pam-I-Am *King Derwin *Princess Tizz *Milo *Lady Fretibula *The Yapper-Nap List of Episodes Season 1 *Snack Time *What Time Is It for Blue? *Mailbox's Birthday *Blue's Story Time *Blue's Favorite Song *What Does Blue Need? *Adventures in Art *Blue Goes to the Beach *A Snowy Day *The Trying Game *Pretend Time *Blue Wants to Play a Game *The Grow Show! *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game *Magenta Comes Over *Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme *What Does Blue Want to Make? *Blue's News *What Is Blue Afraid Of? *What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Season 2 *Steve Gets the Sniffles *What Does Blue Want to Build? *Blue's ABCs *Math! *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? *Blue's Senses *What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? *Blue's Birthday *What Was Blue's Dream About? *What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? *Blue's Sad Day *What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! *The Lost Episode! *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? *What Did Blue See? *Nurture! *Blue Is Frustrated *What Is Blue Trying to Do? *Mechanics! Season 3 *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt *Art Appreciation *Weight and Balance *What's That Sound? *Animal Behavior! *Blue's Big Pajama Party *Draw Along with Blue *Hide and Seek *Thankful *Blue's Big Holiday *Pool Party *Anatomy *Signs *Nature *Geography *Occupations *Blue's Big Mystery *Periwinkle Misses His Friend *Blue's Big Musical (special) *What's So Funny? *Blue's Big Costume Party *Inventions *Blue's Play *Prehistoric Blue *The Wrong Shirt *Words *Shy *Magenta Gets Glasses *Environments *Stormy Weather *Blue's Collection *Café Blue Season 4 *Imagine Nation *Adventure *The Anything Box *Superfriends *What's New, Blue? *Blue's New Place *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day *The Baby's Here! *Making Changes *Bugs! *¡Un Día Con Plum! *What's Inside? *Blocks *Let's Boogie *Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza *Let's Plant *Puppets *Rhyme Time *Blue's Book Nook *Blue's School *Something To Do Blue *Joe's First Day *Joe Gets a Clue *Steve Goes to College Season 5 *Can You Help? *Colors Everywhere! *The Snack Chart *The Big Book About Us *Playing Store *Patience *100th Episode Celebration *Joe's Surprise Party *I'm So Happy! *The Boat Float *Bedtime Business *Shape Searchers *Blue Goes to the Doctor *Contraptions! *A Brand New Game *A Surprise Guest *Dress Up Day *Blue's Big Band *Up, Down, All Around! *Story Wall *The Alphabet Train *Numbers Everywhere! *Blue's Predictions *The Scavenger Hunt *Blue Takes You to School *Meet Polka Dots! *Our Neighborhood Festival *Let's Write! *Magenta's Messages *Body Language *Blue's Big Car Trip *Look Carefully... *I Did That! *Animals in Our House? *Morning Music *Blue's First Holiday Season 6 *The Legend of the Blue Puppy *Love Day *Blue's Wishes *Joe's Clues *Skidoo Adventure *Playdates *The Fairy Tale Ball *Soccer Practice *Bluestock *Meet Blue's Baby Brother Theme Songs #The Wubbulous World of Dr Seuss Season 1 Theme Song - Season 1 & 2 #The Wubbulous World of Dr Seuss Season 2 Theme Song - Season 3 & 4 #Blue's Clues Theme Song - Season 5 & 6 Trivia * Category:The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues Category:TV series Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Written Stories